leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Sona/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Her melody moves the soul, her silence sunders the body." - has no memories of her true parents. As an infant, she was found abandoned on the doorstep of an Ionian adoption house, nestled atop an ancient instrument in an exquisite case of unknown origins. She was an unusually well-behaved child, always quiet and content. Her caretakers were sure she would find a home quickly, but it soon became apparent that what they mistook for uncommon geniality was actually an inability to speak or to produce any sound whatsoever. Sona remained at the adoption house until her teens, watching in hopeless silence as prospective adopters passed her by. During this time, the caretakers sold her unusual instrument to anxious collectors, hoping to build her a trust. For a myriad of bizarre and unexpected reasons, however, it would be returned, or simply appear again outside the house. When a wealthy Demacian woman named Lestara Buvelle learned of the instrument, she immediately embarked to Ionia. When the caretakers showcased the instrument for her, she rose wordlessly and explored the house, stopping outside Sona's room. Without hesitation, Lestara adopted her and left a generous donation for the instrument. With Lestara's guidance, Sona discovered a deep connection with the instrument which Lestara called an 'etwahl'. In her hands, it played tones which stilled or quivered the hearts of those around her. Within months, she was headlining with the mysterious etwahl for sold-out audiences. She played as though plucking heartstrings, effortlessly manipulating the emotions of her listeners - all without a single written note. In secret, she discovered a potent and deadly use for her etwahl, using its vibrations to objects from a distance. She honed this discipline in private, mastering her gift, that she might be prepared should a fitting recital require the harmony of her talents. |-| 1st= "Her melody moves the soul, her silence sunders the body." - , after attending her concert has no memories of her true parents. As an infant, she was found abandoned on the doorstep of an Ionian adoption house, nestled atop an ancient instrument in an exquisite case of unknown origins. She was an unusually well-behaved child, always quiet and content. Her caretakers were sure she would find a home quickly, but it soon became apparent that what they mistook for uncommon geniality was actually an inability to speak or to produce any sound whatsoever. Sona remained at the adoption house until her teens, watching in hopeless silence as prospective adopters passed her by. During this time, the caretakers sold her unusual instrument to anxious collectors, hoping to build her a trust. For a myriad of bizarre and unexpected reasons, however, it would be returned, or simply appear again outside the house. When a wealthy Demacian woman named Lestara Buvelle learned of the instrument, she immediately embarked to Ionia. When the caretakers showcased the instrument for her, she rose wordlessly and explored the house, stopping outside Sona's room. Without hesitation, Lestara adopted her and left a generous donation for the instrument. With Lestara's guidance, Sona discovered a deep connection with the instrument which Lestara called an 'etwahl'. In her hands, it played tones which stilled or quivered the hearts of those around her. Within months, she was headlining with the mysterious etwahl for sold-out audiences. She played as though plucking heartstrings, effortlessly manipulating the emotions of her listeners - all without a single written note. In secret, she discovered a potent and deadly use for her etwahl, using its vibrations to objects from a distance. She honed this discipline in private, mastering her gift. When she felt prepared, she went to the only place which could offer her a fitting recital: the League of Legends. |-|League Judgement= ;Candidate * ;Date * 21 September, 20 CLE ;Observation Sona glides forward on harmonious winds, her elegant robe billowing softly behind her as she enters the Great Hall. Her hair fans out on an invisible breeze, swaths of aqua dissolving into golden strands at the ends of her long ponytails. She could easily be a fair maiden of magic anywhere on Runeterra, if not for the strange instrument floating before her, appearing to simultaneously protect and guide her. The building creaks ever so slightly, the foundations resettling themselves on the bonds of strong magic. She angles her ear towards the sound, holding still for a moment after the sound has long since faded. One can tell that the sound still resonates in her head, being analyzed for tonality, intent, and above all, danger. She doesn't even bother to glance at her surroundings; the building's own internal symphony tells her all that she needs to know about this place. With the faintest movement, she expertly plucks a single string on her instrument and the double doors in front of her blast open. She enters without hesitation. ;Reflection The darkness unfurled around her, as deep as the endless chasm of silence that afflicted her. She felt no fear so long as the etwahl was in her grasp. Her arms curled lovingly around the instrument, her fingers expertly trailing along the hammered brass and taut strings. Pressing it against her cheek, she closed her eyes and waited. It was at times like this that she could feel the instrument alive in her arms, taking slow and measured breaths as it guarded its master. She treasured these moments, when she could be alone in the world with her beloved instrument, wrapped in its protective cocoon. Suddenly, the etwahl stiffened. She caressed the smooth curve of metal questioningly. Before she could cull an answer, a husky voice rang out. "Sona!" Sona's eyes flew open at the only sound she loved more than music itself. She found herself at the doorstep of a Demacian estate, staring into the open doorway with the same wonder on her face as on the day she was brought to her new home. Lestara Buvelle stood before her, adorned in a handsome velvet robe. Dripping in jewels and her usual heavy perfume, Lestara moved forward, her round face bright with happiness. "My darling, look at you! You are a grown woman now, and you have made much of yourself." Lestara embraced Sona and leaned back to appraise her. "Truly, you have made me proud. My heart sings when I look upon you. Come in and sit with me awhile." Lestara turned to walk down the long hallway, her footsteps clicking a staccato rhythm on the tile floor. Sona's heart swelled with happiness, and she reached for her instrument's reassuring steel. Her hands clutched nothing but air. Sona turned, looking for the etwahl. Had she mindlessly placed it aside just now? Suddenly, a chord rang out, piercingly askew. Sona spun around to see the etwahl drifting swiftly down the hallway. Sona called the instrument back to her, but for the first time, it paid no heed. The single note played over and over as it drew closer to Lestara's back. It was out for blood. Sona flew frantically into the hallway, but she was too far away to reach Lestara in time. Her only chance was to scream a warning. She strained her throat, but no sound would come forth, just as it never had in her entire life. The etwahl's strings strummed a terrible noise that would forever be embedded in her memory. A vibration trembled through the air, and a rush of razor-thin tore through Lestara's body. Sona reached Lestara's side in time to catch her as the body fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Tears streamed down Sona's face as she tried to scream, but no sound would come out. The hallway dissolved into blackness, leaving Sona crumpled around Lestara's body, with the etwahl lying innocently at her side. Lestara's eyes rolled open, and she asked weakly, "Why do you want to join the League?" Sona's mind reeled, unable to comprehend what was happening. Suddenly, she felt the tingle of arcane magic in her throat, an overwhelming sensation that brought tears to her eyes. The breath passing in and out of her body tickled inside her, trying to draw sounds out with every exhale. Sona stared incredulously at Lestara, who nodded at her and bade her to speak. Opening her mouth, she began to speak for the first time in her life. Her breath caught in her throat, short of uttering her first sound, when a booming voice from the recesses of her dim memory resounded in her mind. This instrument will be the key to unlocking the world. It will speak for you more truly than a voice ever could. Nothing else – not us, them, or any magic in this world will ever own you again. Almost of its own accord, her hand flung outwards and slammed down on the etwahl next to her. Dissonance erupted, deafeningly loud, drowning out any sounds that might have spilled forth from her lips. As the tones faded away, so did the foreign tingling in her throat. The enchantment was gone, never to return. Lestara's voice grew loud, booming into the ether. "Why do you want to join the League, Sona?" The etwahl's strings shivered and began to play on its own, but Sona pressed down with her palm to silence the instrument. It resisted for a tense moment and fell quiet. Slowly, her fingers began to trickle across the strings. Hesitantly at first, testing her instrument's yield, she played a defiant progression in response to her question. "How does it feel, exposing your mind?" Her fingers danced across the strings, urging forth a melody of loneliness and isolation. It was the song of those who had lived their lives hidden in plain sight, always passed over despite trying desperately to be noticed. It began pensively, mournfully sad, and gradually grew to a crashing, raging crescendo. The last notes echoed with a tone of quiet acceptance, but above all, catharsis. A smile raked across Lestara's face. "Welcome to the League, Maven of the Strings." Lestara disappeared, and the darkness fell away to reveal Sona floating in front of ornate double doors. She knew they led to the League of Legends. Her etwahl molded reassuringly to her hands, lying in wait for its master's command. Sona moved through the doors without a second glance. Previous Abilities Power Chord old.png|1st Power Chord (I) Hymn of Valor old.png|1st Hymn of Valor (Q) Aria of Perseverance old.png|1st Aria of Perseverance (W) Song of Celerity old.png|1st Song of Celerity (E) Crescendo old.png|1st Crescendo ® Previous Quotes ;Upon Selection * Previous Splash Art North America= Sona OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Sona Sona MuseSkin old.jpg|1st Muse Sona Sona PentakillSkin old.jpg|1st Pentakill Sona Sona PentakillSkin old2.jpg|2nd Pentakill Sona Sona SilentNightSkin old.jpg|1st Silent Night Sona |-|China= Sona OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Sona Sona MuseSkin Ch.jpg|Muse Sona Sona PentakillSkin Ch.jpg|Pentakill Sona Sona SilentNightSkin Ch.jpg|Silent Night Sona Patch History ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V7.24 * ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Base on-hit magic damage reduced to from . ** On-hit magic damage AP ratio increased to from . ;V7.23 * ** Fixed a bug where multiple instances of the same shielding effect were stacking, rather than refreshing. ''This bug mostly occurred at high levels of CDR. ;V7.22 November 12th Hotfix * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 28 from 30. ** Base attack damage reduced to 46 from . * ** Base heal reduced to from . ** Base shield strength reduced to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 30 from . ;V7.12 * ** The tail end of her recall SFX now play consistently. ;V7.9 May 4th Hotfix * General ** Attack animations have received non-gameplay impacting adjustments. * ** Sona now uses crit animation while under the effect of Power Chord. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.5 * ** No longer stops moving after switching tracks. ;V7.3 * ** *** Shield particles now correctly disappear when the shield is broken. ;V7.2 * General ** Fixed a spectator bug where after skipping forward or backward, Ethereal DJ Sona would sometimes leave disembodied chunks of her gear on the map. ;V6.16 * General ** Arcade and DJ Sona aura VFX have been increased in size to match her recent gameplay changes. * ** Self movement speed reduced to % from %. ** Aura movement speed AP ratio reduced to from . * ** Basic ability cooldown reduction reduced to from . ;V6.15 * ** Fixed a bug where Aria of Perseverance could be cast instantly after Song of Celerity, rather than being gated behind Sona's brief "global cooldown" after casting a basic ability. ;V6.14 July 20th Hotfix * ** Heal reduced to from . * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. ;V6.14 * General ** Aura radius increased to 400 from 350. ** Aura duration no longer extends for up to 2 seconds when affecting allies. * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base heal increased to from . ** Heal AP ratio increased to from . ** Base shield health increased to from . ** Shield AP ratio increased to from . ** Increased healing based on . ** *** Target now deals 25% less damage for 3 seconds, up from 20%. *** AP scaling increased to from . *** Now shrinks targets for duration of debuff. * ** Active self movement speed increased to % movement speed for 3 seconds (and up to 7 seconds if Sona is out of combat) from % decaying over 3 seconds. ** Aura movement speed AP ratio increased to from . ** Aura movement speed duration increased to 3 seconds from . * ** Increases potency of basic abilities. ** Grants base cooldown reduction on basic abilities. Stacks multiplicatively with cooldown reduction. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Mana regen increased to from 9. ;V5.5 * ** Being consumed on hitting , , or . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 at all ranks from . ;V5.1 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 325 from 330. * ** damage reduced to 40% from 50. ;V4.21 * ** First cast causing game lag ;V4.20 * ** On-hit damage AP ratio reduced to 20% from 25%. * ** Heal increased to from . *** Modifier reduced to % of ally's missing health}} from 1. ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V4.17 * ** Fixed a bug where the damage range was 700 instead of the intended 850. ;V4.13 * General ** Visual and Gameplay update. ** All auras' radius reduced to 350 from 1000. ** Aura duration changed to 3 seconds from indefinite. *** Aura duration increased by seconds each time Sona tags an ally. ** Texture update to all skins. * Stats ** Armor increased to 15 from 12. ** Health lowered to 353 from 380. ** Health growth increased to 77 from 70. * ** damage reduced to 50% from 100. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Sona and allies touched by the aura will deal bonus magic damage on their next autoattack within the next 5 seconds. ** Cooldown increased to 8 seconds from 7. * ** Heal changed to from . *** Heal increases by 1% for every . ** Sona and allies touched by the aura gain a shield that mitigates the next damage for up to seconds. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Cooldown increased to 10 seconds from 7. * ** Sona gains % % per 100 AP)}} bonus movement speed, decaying to the aura bonus over 3 seconds. ** Allies touched by the aura gain % % per 100 AP)}} bonus movement speed for seconds. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 7. * ** Ranking up increases the strength of Sona's auras and 's self bonus movement speed. *** : + extra on-hit magic damage. *** : + extra shield. *** : + % bonus movement speed. ** Animation updated to reflect both skillshot targeting and area of effect. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 12 from ;V4.2 * ** Fixed a bug where the tooltip showed a ratio for both haste and slow. ** Fixed a bug where the haste was only using 1% of Sona's AP instead of 2. ** Fixed a bug where the slow was only using 2% of Sona's AP instead of 4. ;V3.14 * ** AP ratio reduced to from ** has a ratio. * ** Heal reduced to from . ** has a ratio. * ** Bonus movement speed changed to % from . ** has a ratio. * ** AP ratio reduced to from ;V3.8 * Stats ** Base health increased to 450 from 410. ** Base armor increased to from . * * Damage changed to from 8 + (10 level) * ** Fixed a bug where was not reducing the target's damage. ** duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. ** Self and allied bonus resistances reduced to from . *** Aura bonus resistances aura changed to from . ;V3.02 * being consumed when attacking wards. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 330 from 305. ;V1.0.0.150 * Stats ** Health reduced to 410 from 450. ** Armor reduced to 9 from 11. ;V1.0.0.148 * Ability tooltips updated ;V1.0.0.143 * General ** All auras persistence durations reduced to 1 from 2. ** Global cooldown reduced to seconds from 2. * Stats ** Basic attack and projectile speeds increased to 2000 from 1500. * ** Resets Sona's basic attack timer. * ** Damage changed to instant from over time. ** Damage is not removed by or . ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Cost changed to from 65 at all ranks. ** Champion prioritization range slightly increased to match her attack range. ;V1.0.0.136 * ** Base damage increased to 8 + (10 level) from (10 level) ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Damage changed to (10 level) from 14 + (9 level) * ** Bonus AD and AP reduced to from . * ** Bonus resistances reduced to from . * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from . ;V1.0.0.133 * ** Fixed a bug where it did not trigger while taunted or silenced. ;V1.0.0.132 * Guqin resized to match the other skins. ;V1.0.0.131 * No longer automatically acquires attack targets when idle while is active. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Cost changed to from 65 at all ranks. ** Bonus resistances reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Heal changed to from . ;V1.0.0.124 * Lockout time while casting Sona's songs reduced to make them more responsive. * ** Heal reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Grants passive aura bonus to both her heal target and herself again as an extra bonus for 3 seconds. * and caused Sona to deal 20% reduced damage. ;V1.0.0.123 * Ability tooltips updated ;V1.0.0.120 * Fixed a bug where shields and could sometimes cause her spell sounds to get cut off early. ;V1.0.0.118 * Sona will no longer automatically acquire attack targets when is charged. ;V1.0.0.116 * ** duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** slow increased to 40% from 35. * ** Bonus AD and AP increased to from . ;V1.0.0.115 * General ** Stances cost reduced to 65 from 75. * ** Fixed a bug where was reducing true damage. ;V1.0.0.113 * ** Base damage reduced to 14 + (9 level) from 24 + (12 level) ** Has a bonus effect based on Sona's last song played. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio increased to from ** Cost changed to 75 at all ranks from . ** }} Staccato *** Deals double damage. * ** Heal increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from ** Cost changed to 75 at all ranks from . ** }} Diminuendo *** The target deals 20% reduced damage for 3 seconds. * ** Cost changed to 75 at all ranks from . ** }} Tempo *** Slows the target by 25% for 2 seconds. * ** Cooldown decreased to seconds from . ** AP ratio increased to from ;V1.0.0.106 * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** Heal reduced to from . * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from . ;V1.0.0.105 * General ** All auras persistence durations reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** All auras buff durations for allies that exit range reduced to seconds from 1. * ** Bonus AD and AP reduced to from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from . ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Range reduced to 1000 from 1100. ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . * Fixed a bug where was granting more movement speed than intended. ;V1.0.0.101 * Added }} Category:Sona Category:Champion history